OUAT: Arendelle: Calming Waters
by Beautiful Snow Queen
Summary: A couple of weeks after the first fight with Hans Anna is recovering from an injury she received from her captors. Having trouble coping, Leila runs into her best friend, Khila. Leila brings her over to help Anna while Leila tries to locate Hans for Elsa. Things take twist though when Hans finds out about Khila, and her disability.
1. Accidents

Anna was walking through the halls of the castle. It had been almost a week since she had been abducted by Hans, and she was up and about, trying to ignore the fact that she was blind in one eye temporarily. It was a bit difficult, but she swore she had the hang of it now. All she had to do was find Elsa, who was somewhere in the castle. Anna assumed she was in her study. "Elsa!" She called, turning the corner and bumping into one of the servants, who was carrying what was probably Elsa's lunch.

"Oops…" Anna said, struggling to her feet, turning her head so she could use her good eye. "I'm so sorry."

"It's alright," the servant replied, trying to clean up the mess. "It was my fault…"

"What's going on out here?" A new voice asked. Anna turned to see it was Elsa coming into the hall. "Are you both okay?" She asked, running to her sister.

"Fine," Anna said, shifting her weight uncomfortably.

"It was my fault, your Majesty," the servant replied, bowing.

"It's alright, Ted," Elsa replied with a soft smile, although she gave Anna a look that said that they were going to talk as soon as they were alone. "Accidents happen."

"I will bring you another one right away," Ted replied, bowing and swiftly walking back towards the kitchen.

"It was my fault," Anna said softly, looking down at her hands. "I wasn't watching where I was going."

"You're still getting used to it," Elsa said, wrapping her arm around Anna's shoulders comfortingly. "Just be a bit more careful, okay?"

"I will," Anna said, although by the tone of her voice, Elsa knew it was going to bother her. Anna started walking away. That's all that had been happening all week. Accident after accident. Usually, she would just be able to brush it off; but, she was at the height of accidents since she was a child. Elsa had done her best to keep Anna from feeling depressed about it, but it was still nerve wracking.

She walked down the hall and headed for the stable. As she turned another corner, she nearly bumped into someone else. "Sorry," a female voice said.

Anna looked to see it was the girl who had helped Elsa rescue her. "It's okay…" Anna replied. "It's my fault, I wasn't watching where I was going."

"Still getting used to it?" Leila asked.

"It's that obvious?" Anna asked. She hadn't seen Leila in over a week, so she wasn't sure how she knew.

"A bit," Leila replied. "Don't worry about it, though. You'll get the hang of it."

"That's what everyone keeps telling me," Anna sighed. "Especially Elsa. She's done her best to keep from treating me like a helpless child; but, I can tell she wants to."

"Get used to it," Leila replied, putting a comforting hand on Anna's shoulder. "Older siblings are like that. They just want what's best for you- even if you _hate_ it when they do it."

"Sounds like you have experience," Anna replied.

"I do," Leila replied, nodding before changing the subject. "Anyway, I'm looking for your sister. Do you know where she is?"

"Yeah," Anna replied. "She's in her study. Not sure if she's busy or not."

"That's fine," Leila replied, heading off in the direction of the castle. "Just need to inform her that I'm supposed to get in contact with my source soon. Unfortunately we've had to be gone to our own kingdoms for personal reasons. And that Hans is no longer hiding in the Southern Mountains."

"Where is he?" Anna asked. If he was in Arendelle, he was going to get a beating for what he did to her.

"I don't know," Leila replied. "He's nowhere in Arendelle- the dragons confirmed that; and, they're on high alert in the territory they control. If there's any sign of him, I'll be the first to know."

"Why do you rely on the dragons so much?"

"Elsa didn't tell you, did she?"

"Tell me what?"

"That I was half-dragon."

"Wait, what?"

"That's one of the reasons why I'm close to the dragons," Leila said, putting her hand on Anna's shoulder. "Look, I understand you're not going to like being around a dragon for awhile; but, you should know we're not all bad. It may take a little while, but you'll soon see it." She gave Anna a soft smile, then turned to head into the castle. "Oh," she said, turning back for a moment. "If you're headed to the stables for a ride, I suggest the meadow. It's quite beautiful this time of day."

Anna nodded and continued to the stables. She walked over to her horse, Aske. The Fjord horse snorted and walked over to her, nudging her gently. "Want to head to the meadow?" She asked, picking up his saddle and putting it on the horse's back. Aske whinnied, pawing the ground in anticipation. Anna smiled and mounted, kicking her horse into a lope.

OUATCW

Elsa was in her study, going over some paperwork when there was a knock at the door. "Come in," Elsa said, turning to face the door. She smiled when she saw who it was. "Leila," she said happily, walking over to her. "Have you come with news?"

"Actually I have," Leila replied. "Both good and bad."

"What's the bad news?"

"I haven't been able to get in touch with my contact because we both have been busy," Leila said. "We'll be meeting within the next day or two, though."

"What's the good news?"

"Hans is no longer hiding in the Southern Mountains," Leila replied. "And he's nowhere in Arendelle."

"Then where is he?"

"Well, that's also bad news, we have no idea."

"So our enemy could be anywhere?"

"Anywhere, but pretty far. There's only two locations that I can think of; neither of which I ever enter."

"Where would that be?"

"Well, there's a small location that strictly belongs to Rogue Dragons," Leila replied. "I doubt he and Morgause are there, though; those dragons don't take too kindly to humans unless there's a deal to be made."

"And the other location?"

"Somewhere close to Camelot. That's where Morgause is from."

"How is it I've never heard of Camelot?"

"You may know the land better by all the kingdoms, Albion."

"I've heard of it," Elsa replied. "I'm just not sure if I've ever had problems with them."

"Probably not," Leila said. "I've had problems with them- in the past." The way she said that made Elsa believe it was personal. "But, I will say you were right about something."

Elsa knew she changed the subject on purpose, but decided not to press. "What was that?"

"The dragon that took your sister was one of my dragons," Leila replied. "A juvenile Rock Dragon named Igney."

"I thought you said your dragons would never take a royal."

"They wouldn't," Leila replied a bit annoyed, before taking a breath and looking down at the floor. "Except for one reason."

"What would that be."

"The promise of treasure. Unfortunately, that's the dragon's weakness; and since neither Morgause or Hans were dead when we saw them, then they've fulfilled their half of the deal."

"Why would they be dead?"

"Dragons are vengeful creatures, Elsa," Leila said looking at her. "Even the gentlest of them have a dark side; it's in their nature. The penalty for not fulfilling your side of a bargain, is most likely death."

"So, you tricked me into that alliance?"

"No!" Leila exclaimed, a horrified look on her face. "I would never do that; I need that alliance. If something goes wrong on my end, you'll be free from it."

Elsa watched the girl carefully. She hasn't known Leila for long, but there was something about the way she said it, that made Elsa know she could trust her.

Suddenly, Pipsqueak, a tiny red dragon with a golden underbelly came flying in. "Pip?" Leila asked, raising her arm for him to land on. "What are you doing here?"

"More importantly," Elsa said, looking around. "How did he get in?"

Leila glared at Pipsqueak for a moment. "Cracks in the walls and dungeons," Leila replied, stroking the small dragon. "What am I needed for?" Pipsqueak started purring something in his language, that surprisingly Leila could understand. "Emerald?" She asked, her eyes going wide. "You sure?" Pipsqueak nodded. Leila sighed and turned back to Elsa as Pip took back to the air. "I have to go."

"Why?" Elsa asked curiously. She wanted to know who or what this Emerald was.

"It's more or less family business," Leila replied, hurrying to the door, before stopping and turning to Elsa. "If you must know, I have some hunters going to close to a dragon's lair. Probably on a treasure hunt. I have to divert them before something bad happens." With that she turned and walked swiftly away.

Elsa shook her head, then called for a guard to know the location of her sister. He told her that she was on a ride, but a couple of the guards had followed her from a safe distance. Elsa nodded and allowed him to leave. At least her sister was safe. Now all they needed to do was find Hans and either imprison him or drive him out of Arendelle.


	2. Betrayal Meeting

After taking care of the stupid poachers, Leila flew out a good four hour flight North west of Arendelle. She landed at the mouth of the cave and began looking around. Suddenly, a white medium sized dragon jumped down in front of the mouth of the cave, hissing and growling at Leila. Leila smirked then began to speak in Dragon Tongue. "_Attack me and suffer the consequences_,"she warned.

The white dragon lowered her head and backed off. "You know better than to challenge me, Lithira."

An electric ball came from the cavern, and Leila was quick to deflect it, dissipating as it hit the opposite wall of the mouth. "Should be more careful when coming to visit," a new voice warned, coming out. The woman was tall, brunette with fair skin. "When I heard 'Thira go quiet, I thought someone had killed her."

"If someone kills a dragon," Leila replied matter-of-factly. "They scream. You knew I was here."

Morgana smiled and walked over to Leila, giving her a hug. "It's good to see you again, Leila."

"And you as well, Morgana," Leila replied, following Morgana into the cavern. "However, I must tell you, this isn't one of my normal rounds."

Morgana turned and looked at Leila. The cavern lit up as soon as they arrived. Revealing mystical items on tables and passages that led elsewhere inside the cave."Don't tell me you want another Magic lesson."

"When I want another one, Morgana, it will be reluctantly," Leila countered. "We both know spells and enchantments were never my strong suit."

"That's an understatement," Morgana agreed, watching as Lithira came in behind Leila. "You can barely do a fifty spells without causing some sort of mishap. So, why are you here?"

"Remember that favor you owe me?" Leila asked, watching Morgana's reaction. "I'm collecting."

"What is it that you need me for?"

"Have you seen Morgause lately?" She asked, going to one of the tables on the wall and looking at the objects.

"My sister?" Morgana asked a bit confused. "Not for a couple of months, why?"

"It seems Morgause is causing trouble in a land known as Arendelle," Leila explained, before looking up at her. "Heard of it?"

"No," Morgana replied, shaking her head.

"Good, that means you're definitely not involved. Anyway, Morgause has teamed up with a very nasty Prince from the Southern Isles. We sort of need your help."

"It's not my problem," Morgana said, turning away. "And how did you get tangled up in this mess? Last I checked you're Gondran."

"Let's just say Morgause and the Prince made a couple of deals with dragons," Leila said crossing her arms. "They kidnapped the Princess, and I had to make an alliance with the Queen. We both know if I hadn't she would never have lasted the night in that forest."

"And now you're going to drag me into the fight with my sister?"

"Not directly," Leila replied. "I want you on the defense _only._ I would_ never _wantto get in the way of your relationship with your sister; but they've started something we're in the middle of, and we need your help."

"You do realize that if I go through of this, Morgause will hate me forever."

"Not if you tell her you had no choice," Leila replied with a hard look. "The next fight We have with them will be the only time I need you in battle. And I'll need some information later."

Morgana sighed. "Let me think about it…"

"I'll send Pipsqueak when I need you," Leila said turning to leave. "By then you should have your decision made. You know the consequences if you refuse to take the deal. I'd hate to see our alliance fall because of a squabble about family."

"Agreed," Morgana said, watching as Leila walked away. When she was gone, Morgana turned to one of the passages behind her. "Satisfied?" She asked.

A tall blonde walked out with a smirk on her face. "Not until I know Niguidara's weaknesses."

"Her name is Leila," Morgana corrected with a hard glare. "She doesn't have a weakness, Morgause- except for the dragons; but we both know how easy that will be to get to them."

"What about family?"

"She hardly keeps in contact with them; and even if she did, you'd have a huge fight on your hands- they're very powerful from what I know. I also have no idea where she's from."

"I thought you said she was Gondran?"

"She is, but I have no idea where that realm is. She's never taken me there."

"Surely there must be someone else," Morgause pressed. She was not leaving until she knew the Dragon Girl's weakness. "A boy, perhaps?"

Morgana shook her head. "Leila gave up on that a long time ago… but, there's a girl she's extremely protective of…"

"Tell me everything."

OUATCW

As Leila started her way back into Arendelle, she heard a twig snap not too far ahead of her. Grabbing her bow and an arrow, she aimed at a small bush several hundred feet away. Despite the fact that she didn't sense any danger nearby, she couldn't be too careful in these parts; for all she knew it could be another hunter. "Come out now and I won't shoot," Leila called out.

A beautiful young woman a little bit shorter than her came out of the underbrush. She had bluish black hair, fair skin, and a long black dress that was held in place by thin straps. Leila recognized the girl instantly. "Khila?" She asked, her eyes wide with surprise and happiness.

"Is that anyway to treat a friend?" Khila asked, her hands on her hips. "Pointing weapons at them."

Leila laughed and ran over to hug her friend. "I could have killed you!" She exclaimed. "You should know better than to sneak up on me- wait… how did you even find me."

"I had Seraphina ask around," Khila smirked. "She found Pipsqueak and interrogated him."

Leila playfully punched her. "What have I told you about that?"

"Ow!" Khila cried out mockingly. "Hitting a poor deaf girl, I'm telling!"

"Oh knock it off," Leila said, rolling her eyes. "We both know you're more than capable of taking care of yourself- and that did not hurt!"

"Did too!" Khila continued teasingly.

"Whatever- wait…" Leila said as an idea struck. "Do you still hang out with the blind Dracosapiens?"

"Of course," Khila replied. "Why?"

"A friend," Leila started, but quickly corrected. "Well, she's not really a friend per say; but, I did make an alliance with her sister. Anyway, she got injured and is temporarily blind… let's just say she's not coping well with her injury."

"And you want me to help her out some," Khila stated, looking at Leila in the eye for a moment.

"Yes," Leila said, shaking her head a bit. That was one thing that annoyed her; no matter what, Khila could always tell what Leila was up to… and vice versa. The two girls may have their differences, but they always had each other's back.

"As long as there's food there," Khila said with a smirk, twitching her shoulders forward to reveal black wings with red flaps. "I'm _starved_."

"We're going to a palace," Leila retorted, rolling her eyes as she took off to the sky. She turn to Khila for a moment so that she could see Leila's face. "Of course there's food! And you're always starving!"

"Am not!"


	3. Friendly War

Anna laughed as she galloped back through the trail, enjoying the wind that flew through her hair. She'd had a great time in the meadow, and now was heading back to the castle.

When she was in the stable, she slowly dismounted, although familiar strong hands grabbed her. "Easy there, feisty," Kristoff said, helping her ease down. "You almost stepped into manure."

Anna rolled her eyes, glad to be on solid ground again. "I can handle it," she snapped. She sighed, though, after a moment; feeling a bit guilty. "I'm sorry… I just…"

"I understand," Kristoff said, smiling softly at her and pulling her close. "You don't want anyone helping you."

"It's not like I'm completely blind," Anna muttered softly.

"You still should be a bit more careful," Kristoff said, kissing her on the lips. "I don't want to lose you."

Anna smiled up at him, then turned and walked out. She needed to be alone for a little bit… that is until she saw a couple of the guards fighting in the courtyard. An idea formed in her mind and she approached the guard.

OUATACW

Elsa was walking down a corridor, sighing as she started to rub her temples. Between tightening security, dealing with trade deals, and just simply ruling, it was all giving her a bit of a migraine. She needed to relax a bit with her sister- as long as she wasn't busy. Suddenly, a loud clanging sound could be heard. Elsa looked out the window to see Anna dueling a guard. "What is she thinking?!" Elsa muttered, hurrying out into the courtyard.

As soon as the guard saw her, he stopped- disarming Anna easily first- and bowed. "Why did you stop?" Anna asked, confused at first, until she heard Elsa's voice.

"Anna, what are you thinking?" Elsa demanded, her voice a bit harder than she had intended.

"Maybe that I was in the mood for a fight," Anna muttered, crossing her arms. "Elsa, I'm not completely blind. I can fight."

"And if he were to accidentally go to your blindside and injure you?"

Anna sighed and shook her head. Sometimes that overprotectiveness that Elsa had developed for her was quite annoying. Suddenly, there was shouting as two shadows flew over the courtyard.

"Your Majesty, we have intruders," one of the guards said.

Both Anna and Elsa looked toward the gate where the shadows had landed. Elsa squinted a bit so she could make out the figures better. Two females with dragon wings were standing there. There was only one she knew of with dragon wings. "Hey, Elsa," Leila called, glaring at the guards. The second figure looked around suspiciously, her hand on something that was in her dress. "Call them off, will ya?"

Elsa called her guards back, telling them they were friends. She honestly hadn't expected Leila back for another day or two. "What are you doing here, Leila?" Elsa asked, walking toward her ally. She noticed Leila signal something to the second figure, who straightened up and walked with Leila.

"Thought I'd tell you how my meeting with Morgana went," Leila replied, her hands moving in strange motions. "This is my friend, Khila; She's a fellow Dragon Witch."

"Hi," Khila said, curtsying. Elsa was a bit impressed. Leila must've told them about their Royal status… that still didn't explain why Leila didn't follow her suit, but she decided to leave it be for now.

Anna, however noticed Khila's strange accent and wasted no time in pointing it out. "What's wrong with your voice?" She asked curiously.

"Anna," Elsa reprimanded, giving her a look.

"I mean," Anna corrected quickly as Elsa reprimanded her with her look. "Not that there's anything wrong with your voice-"

"It's okay, Anna," Leila said, once again moving her hands. "She gets that one a little too often…"

"Why is that?" Elsa asked, noticing how Leila stopped moving her hands when everyone else but her spoke.

"I'm deaf," Khila replied calmly.

"Oh…" both women gasped; Elsa's hand going to her mouth, while Anna just stood there, looking a bit ashamed. "I'm sorry…"

"Is that why you're moving your hands?" Anna asked, she had also noticed Leila's hand movements.

"Yeah, whenever I talk," Leila replied. "Since she's facing you two, I don't need to sign for her."

"Why not?" Anna asked. Her curiosity had come back full force now, and nothing was going to stop it. Well, except maybe an older sibling.

"I can read lips," Khila replied. "As long as you're facing me, I can tell what you're saying and understand it as well as any other hearing person."

"Which is why I'm signing," Leila said. "Since I'm not facing her and talking specifically to you two, I want her to know what I'm saying."

"Why did you bring her here?" Elsa asked curiously. Despite knowing Leila for only a short time, she knew that her ally hardly did anything without a reason.

"Because I know she can help Anna. She spends a lot of time with the blind Dracosapiens, and knows how they find ways to overcome that."

"Just because I'm deaf does not mean I can't make myself useful," Khila said proudly. "I'm also a pretty good chef."

"Khila spends more time with the blind and deaf community than I do," Leila said. "She can help Anna adapt more until her eye heals fully."

"How can she help me?" Anna asked.

"Khila's taught me a lot about the blind; like, how their hearing is enhanced as well as their sense of touch. You're simply not using them because you're used to seeing perfectly fine."

"And this helps me how?"

Leila looked toward her friend. "Should we?"

Khila nodded, taking out a blue crystal-like sword from her dress pocket. Leila, on the other hand, grabbed her firesword from her quiver, and walked to the center of the courtyard. "Despite Khila not being blind," Leila said, watching her friend carefully. "She also has a heightened sense of touch. Believe it or not, it's extremely hard to sneak up on a deaf person because of vibrations."

"Vibrations?" Anna and Elsa asked, watching the two friends.

"Yes," Leila replied, smirking as she urged her friend to come to her. "Every move you make, every step you take, causes a vibration; which is what Khila falls back on. It's especially helpful on solid ground when your Danger Sense is going off."

Khila smirked and ran forward, jumping into the air, using her wings to slow her decent as her sword attempted to go for Leila's neck. Leila ducked, using her telekinesis to push the other down. "You're gonna have to do better than that!" She called when her friend faced her.

"Please!" Khila called. "That was just the warm-up!"

Leila raised an eyebrow, as if brushing off what she had just said. Khila ran at her, swinging her Crystal sword again, and Leila parried. However, Khila then knocked Leila back with her own telekinesis. "Give up?" Khila asked, smirking.

"Please," Leila called, sending another push Khila's way. Khila spun away quickly and gracefully. When she stopped, she couldn't see Leila anywhere; but felt the vibrations of her footsteps, looking down at the ground when the vibration of the footsteps stopped; she knew Leila had taken to the air for a moment. Where they were from, Leila was famous for her aerial attacks. She waited a couple of seconds before swiftly spinning and catching Leila's side with her arm and knocking her down with a little telekinetic help.

Leila quickly relied on her telekinesis to cushion her fall, but it still hurt. Knocking Khila back, she pulled the firesword from where it had fallen. Both girls had their swords at the ready at started attacking. Both girls were good at holding their own, but Leila proved to be slightly better by getting into a lock, and then ejecting Khila's sword, then a roundhouse kick to knock her down. "Yield," she ordered, pointing the tip of her firesword to Khila's neck.

"Fine!" Khila moaned, pouting a bit. "Quit being so bossy." Leila laughed, offering her hand friend, only to get pulled down, and kicked over Khila's head to land flat on her back.

"I always fall for that," Leila grumbled, while Khila smirked.

Elsa clapped politely, while Anna clapped enthusiastically. "Wow!" She said, running over. "Can you teach me to fight like that?"

Leila looked at Khila, then started to sign as she spoke. "Khila will try to the best of her ability. She can't teach you all of our moves, but she can definitely teach you some."

"Alright!" Anna said enthusiastically.

OUATACW

After a few minutes, Elsa indicated to Leila to join her inside the palace. "Thank you for helping my sister," Elsa said softly. "I know she's been finding it hard to deal with."

Leila shrugged. "Least I could do. I know how hard it is to adapt to temporary injuries."

Elsa nodded. "So how was the meeting with Morgana?"

"She's hesitating," Leila sighed. "It's her sister, I understand that; but, if we are to defeat her, we need to know more about her."

"Is there any other way?"

"To find information on Morgause? No," Leila said shaking her head. "I do have other resources, but they'd be better used on Hans."

"Who we still don't know where he's hiding…"

"Just focus on helping Anna," Leila said. "I'll find Hans and relay what I find to you."

"How do you plan on doing that?"

Leila shifted her weight uncomfortably for a moment. "Actually, I was meaning to talk to you about that… can Khila stay here for a couple of nights? I would let her stay in my lair, but, I don't trust the dragons to leave her alone."

"Of course," Elsa said, nodding. "Does she need anything specific?"

"Whatever you do, refrain from special treatment," Leila warned. "Good way to tick her off. Although… if you could let her in the kitchen, I'm sure she'd like that. She loves learning about new recipes to try."

"I'll see what I can do," Elsa said nodding.

"Is that her?" A new voice demanded. Both women turned to see a woman in her early to mid-thirties, strawberry blonde and intense green eyes.

"Oh no…" Elsa whispered, recognizing it as Robert's- the guard Leila had killed in self-defense- wife, Elena.

"She's the monster who murdered my husband!" Elena cried, running to confront Leila.

Elsa stepped in front of the woman, and a couple of servants came forward to hold her back. "Elena, please…"

"Why are you doing nothing?!" Elena cried. "Shouldn't you be arresting the demon?!"

Leila's fists clenched as soon as she said 'demon' and she took a breath to keep from lashing out. She'd been called that and worse before; it still angered her every time.

"That is uncalled for," Elsa said, her voice hard. "What happened was self-defense."

"Why are you defending her?!" Elena shouted at the Queen. "She murdered my husband in cold blood leaving my child fatherless." Some of the guards stepped forward, but Elsa signaled them to stay back. After a moment, Elena glared at Leila. "I hope you can live with yourself; I hope you know what kind of pain you've inflicted on my family."

"Elena," Elsa said, giving her a hard look. "Please, return to your quarters. I think your daughter is looking for you."

Elena turned to see her little girl standing there. She turned and bowed to the Queen and allowed the servants to lead her to her daughter.

"I'm sorry," Elsa said, watching Elena and her daughter. "She hasn't taken it well."

"It's fine," Leila said, turning to walk away. "I know it can't be easy on her."

"I'll talk to her about it," Elsa said, feeling bad that Leila had been called monster and a demon. "She shouldn't have called you those things."

"It's fine, Elsa," Leila replied trying to smile, but Elsa knew it was forced. "I'm used to it. Don't start more trouble on my account. We both know she won't understand." She sighed and turned to walk out, taking flight.

OUATACW

Khila and Anna were out training past sunset. They were working on Anna's footwork and keeping someone in sight. "Remember," Khila warned Anna. "The enemy will not play fair. If they know about your injury, they will use it to their advantage." Khila went to Anna's blind side, charging straight at her, but Anna spun out of the way, and started swinging.

Khila parried and countered, and then disarmed Anna. "You're good!" Khila breathed. "And you're a fast learner."

"Thanks," Anna replied, smiling. "You're pretty good yourself."

"Leila taught me everything I know about combat," Khila replied smiling. "And I taught her about my community. She really respects us; it's a nice change."

"Sounds like you two know each other very well," Anna commented, making a conscience effort to look at her as she spoke.

"We haven't known each other for very long," Khila admitted. "But, we have a bond we believe can never be broken."

"Really?" Anna asked curiously.

"Yeah," Khila replied. "There are times when I believe that I can't do something, and she comes at me full force saying 'don't you dare think that.' We're each other's rocks."

"Kinda like Elsa and I are?"

Khila shrugged. "I don't know, probably."

"Hello, Anna," Elsa said, coming to intercept the girls. "Khila."

"Queen Elsa," Khila replied, curtsying.

"Hi, sis," Anna replied, hugging her sister.

Elsa smiled, hugging Anna back; then, she turned to Khila. "Leila has asked me to give you a room for a couple of nights."

"She's gone to see her informants, hasn't she?" Khila asked. From the note in Khila's voice, it sounded to Anna as if that were a bad thing.

"I'm not sure," Elsa admitted. "She's very secretive. All I know is that she doesn't want you in her lair for the night."

"Definitely gone to see her informants," Khila said, shaking her head, before looking back up at Elsa. "I'll be happy to stay here, if you want me to. I can also cook for you!"

"Leila did mention you liked to cook," Elsa said, smiling softly.

OUATACW

Good news, Hans," Morgause said as she walked into their new hiding place. It was in a cave not far from Camelot and about a few hours flight from Arendelle.

Hans sat up from where he was and smiled. "Niguidara killed the Queen of Arendelle as well as the Princess and Prince."

"Keep dreaming," Morgause said, walking up to him. "I did find out her weakness, though."

"Which is?"

"A deaf girl."

Hans smirked. "Well, this is going to be fun, isn't it?"

"Very," Morgause replied, sat down next to him with a seductive smirk. "I'll send BloodMoon out and see where to find the dumb deaf girl."


	4. Goodbye

Two weeks later, Leila flew back to the castle. Anna's eye had finally finished healing, and she was having fun dueling with Khila, being able to disarm her and knock her down. "I win!" Anna exclaimed happily, offering her hand to help Khila up. Khila, however, pulled her down. "Or not…"

"Don't worry," Leila said, landing behind them. "I fall for that one all the time."

"Leila!" Anna exclaimed getting up.

Khila was confused for a moment by Anna's sudden excitement until she turned and saw Leila. "Leila!" She said happily, running over to hug her friend.

"Looks like you two have had a good time since I've been gone," Leila said, pulling back after returning the hug.

Khila frowned immediately when she saw Leila's face. "What happened to your eye?" Khila demanded. "Who do I need to kill?"

"It's nothing," Leila said, quickly moving her hair in front of her eye. "Really."

Khila gave her a hard look, but decided to save it for later. Anna watched the two, a bit confused; but, this time she decided to keep her mouth shut.

"I need to go see Elsa," Leila said after a moment. "I'll wait for her in the study."

After watching Leila go inside, Anna turned to Khila. "Is that common?"

"Sometimes," Khila said, shaking her head. "Her informants sometimes get physical with her. I don't like that she does risky things; but, she's stubborn."

"How risky?"

"You really don't want to know…" Khila said, giving Anna a hard look. "I think we've done enough training for today."

Anna nodded and started to help her pick up the swords around the courtyard.

OUATCW

Elsa walked into her study, jumping slightly when she saw Leila. "You scared me."

"Sorry," Leila replied, walking forward.

"I thought you were only supposed to be gone a couple of days?" Elsa asked, as she met Leila.

"Unfortunately I had to extend my resources out," Leila said with a shrug. "Which took much longer than I expected."

"What were your findings?"

"Hans and Morgause are somewhere close to Camelot. Their exact location is unknown, unfortunately."

"But they're not near Arendelle at least."

"Don't expect that luxury to last forever," Leila warned, brushing the hair over her eye to the side; it had started tickling her nose a bit. A moment later, she realized that it was a big mistake.

"Leila, what happened to your eye?" Elsa asked, shocked to see her ally with a black eye.

"It's nothing," she said, quickly covering it again- although she made sure none of her hair was by her nose. "Flew into a tree branch. I'm a clutz sometimes and things like this happen."

"Did someone hurt you?" Elsa pressed.

"Elsa," Leila said in a hard voice and gave her a look. "I flew into a branch. That's the end of it."

Elsa sighed, knowing it was pointless to press. This girl was a mystery to unravel; but, she had to be unraveled delicately. "Is there anything else?"

"No," Leila replied. "Haven't heard anything from Morgana either. How has Khila and Anna been getting along?"

"Very well, actually," Elsa replied, a bit exasperated that Leila kept changing the subject so easily. "Anna's eye is fully healed, but Khila sometimes blind folds her during training to remind Anna what she had learned."

"That's Khila for you," Leila said with a small smile. "She'll drill it into Anna until Anna has nailed it down."

A knock on the door disrupted them. "Come in," Elsa called.

"Hi, sis," Anna said, stepping in. Khila walked in behind her. "Khila wanted to talk to Leila for a bit before she went home."

"Of course," Elsa said, nodding to Khila. "If you ever wish to come back, please do. You're cooking is fantastic."

Khila smiled, then motioned for Leila to join her out in the hall. Leila nodded at Elsa, then followed her out.

Anna walked over to Elsa and hugged her. "You're going to miss Khila, aren't you?" She asked.

"Yeah," Anna nodded. "I was just starting to get good at communicating with her too."

Elsa chuckled, remembering that Khila had to remind Anna several times that she could not understand Anna unless she was directly facing her. "Yeah, that was a bit frustrating for you."

"Hopefully she will come back," Anna said, silently debating on whether or not to listen in on the conversation between Leila and Khila.


	5. Secrets

Leila and Khila walked back outside, where they knew they couldn't be overheard. "Going back to Gondra?" Leila asked, once they reached the courtyard.

"Yeah," Khila nodded. "Someone's got to keep an eye on things and keep you informed."

"And who better than someone that many people underestimate in the first place?" Leila asked, both girls chuckling.

"Right?" Khila replied. "You just better stay out of trouble yourself. I hate seeing you injured like that because one of your informants tried to get physical with you."

"I'm a survivor, Khila," Leila replied softly. "We both know that's all I do these days."

"You need to start living again, though," Khila said, touching her shoulder. "I also think you should tell them why you hate Ice wielders."

"Tell me you didn't mention that," Leila groaned.

"Not yet," Khila answers, her hands going on her hips. "But you don't do a great job of concealing your feelings."

"They don't need to know, Khila," Leila said, crossing her arms. "It's nothing personal against Elsa, and you know it. It's just too painful for me to be around her for too long."

"She needs to find out sooner or later, Leila," Khila warned. "I can tell it's bothering Elsa that you treat Anna differently than her."

"Khila, you know why we never bring up the incident."

"And you're going to have to face it sooner or later. You can't keep running forever."

"Watch me."

Khila shook her head. "See you around." With that, her shoulders twitched forward to reveal her wings, and she took off.

Leila sighed as she watched her friend leave and leaned against the wall. Flashes of the incident flashed through her mind; and there was a gentle woman's voice calling her name. "Stop it… stop it…" she whispered angrily. "It wasn't my fault… it wasn't my fault…"

"What wasn't your fault?" A new voice asked. Leila jumped, whirling as she instinctively threw a fireball at whoever was behind her.

Anna dodged to the side, barely missing the flame. "Anna…"

Leila breathed, shaking her head. "Don't ever sneak up on me…"

"Sorry…" Anna said, studying Leila as she composed herself. "Is there something wrong?"

"No," Leila said, shaking her head. "Just shaking off a memory that likes to intrude."

"Something not being your fault?"

"I'd rather not talk about it," Leila said, her back to Anna. Sure, the Royal sisters would finally understand why Leila did _not_ like being near ice wielders; but, it was still something she'd rather forget than talk about. She would not appear weak, even if they were allies.

"Okay…" Anna said, turning to walk away, a bit baffled.

"Anna," Leila called after a moment. Anna turned to face her. "Please don't mention the incident to Elsa. We both know she'll go crazy over it."

Anna nodded and walked back inside.

OUATCW

Elsa had just finished putting away some documents and was about to retire for the night, when Anna walked into the room. "Hi, Elsa," she said, closing the door.

"Hello, Anna," Elsa said, turning to her sister. "I was about to go looking for you. I was wondering if you wanted to go for a ride before it got too dark out."

"Sure," Anna said happily. The girls walked to the stable together and mounted their horses. "Elsa," Anna asked after awhile. "Have you noticed Leila acting strange?"

"Yes," Elsa replied, stroking her steed's neck. "She doesn't do a very good job of hiding her emotions."

"So… you think she's hiding something?"

"I think she's hiding many things," Elsa said, looking at Anna curiously. "Why?"

"I was out in the courtyard to check up on her-"

"You mean spy on her," Elsa corrected, a hint of a smirk crossing her lips.

"Okay, spy," Anna giggled, before becoming very serious. "And… well, she was muttering about something that wasn't her fault…"

"She closed up when you showed up, didn't she?"

"Yup," Anna nodded.

"She does that to me as well," Elsa said. "For some reason, it seems like she hates me."

"Why would she hate you?" Anna asked, looking at her sister concerned. "You two barely know each other."

"I know," Elsa agreed. "But, she always seems a bit tense around me; and if I pry into something, she changes the subject, or she gives me a death glare."

"She has the audacity to give you a death glare?" Anna asked in shock.

"She hasn't done that to you?"

"No," Anna replied with a shrug. "Leila's always been so nice to me…"

"That always confused me," Elsa said with a sigh. "She's a mystery to unravel- but unravel gently."


	6. Loyalty

Khila shot up out of the water. After a few hours of a nice swim, she went up on the shore and decided to lie out and soak up in the sun- and probably take nap. She wasn't far from Gondra, so a nice nap wasn't going to do much harm.

Seraphina looked up, hearing something, and her wings flared. There was danger nearby. Just before she could warn Khila, though, a large black dragon tackled her. Seraphina clawed at her attacker; drawing some blood as she struck his eye. She then aimed a bite at his jugular, missing by a few feet as he dodged and smacked her with his tail. Seraphina then tried to force him into the water and drown him. Suddenly, she heard a scream, knowing it was Khila; but, as she turned her head, a large fireball struck one side of her head.

The black dragon beneath her escaped, and struck her in the head with something, knocking her out.

OUATACW

Leila was out in the courtyard, practicing her archery on a shield. Elsa came out as Leila turned her back on the shield, aiming at the far corner behind her. Elsa entered the courtyard just as Leila released her arrow- which ricocheted off the corner- and nearly missed getting a nick in the neck. "Nice," Leila said, turning to face her. "Good way to get yourself killed."

Elsa ignored her looking at the arrow as it hit the shield. "How long did it take for you to learn that?"

"Long enough," Leila replied, looking at her. "Is there something you need?"

"I'm wondering if there's anything else about Morgause you can tell me about."

"She's indirectly related to the ruler of Camelot," Leila said with a shrug, loading another arrow."He's extremely arrogant."

"How are they indirectly related?" Elsa asked, confused as Leila released her arrow at the shield.

Before Leila could reply, Pipsqueak flew out of nowhere and quickly circled around her. "Pipsqueak?" Leila gasped. "What's wrong?"

Pipsqueak purred and squeaked really fast. "Whoa," Leila said, raising her hands. "Slow down, I can't understand a word." Pipsqueak slowed down a bit, and Leila's face fell quickly. "Where?" Pipsqueak purred something. "I'll be right there."

"What happened?" Elsa asked, wondering why Leila was distracted- yet again.

"Khila," Leila said, watching the sky and searching for her dragon. "She's in trouble."

"Khila's in trouble?" A new voice asked, walking into the courtyard. It was Anna.

"You're not coming," Leila said firmly as Christina appeared and landed. Without another word, she climbed onto her dragon and they disappeared.

Crystal appeared a moment after they had disappeared and landed. She laid down, her tail motioning for Elsa to get on.

"Let's go!" Anna said, running toward the dragon. She slowed a couple of steps though, as she got closer.

"Anna, stay here," Elsa said, catching up to her sister. "You still need to heal some from your last ordeal."

"No," Anna said firmly. "I'm fine. We need to go help Leila and Khila." Elsa shot her a look, and Anna gave in. "Okay, maybe the dragons are still a bit scary…"

Elsa hugged her sister tightly. "I'll be right back, I promise." With that, she hurried to Crystal, and they took off.

OUATCW

Christina landed by a stream, and Leila jumped off and looked around. She saw midnight blue dragon lying right next to the beach of the stream. "Seraphina!" She gasped, hurrying over to the dragon.

Seraphina looked up and groaned, her head going back down when she realized it was Leila. "Where's Khila?" Leila whispered, looking at Seraphina's eye. It looked like a fireball had hit it. She then glanced down the rest of the dragon's body, and noticed one of the dragon's wings was extremely limp.

"BloodMoon," Seraphina whispered painfully.

Leila's eyes widened as she took a deep breath. Someone was going to pay dearly for this. She turned when she heard the sound of wings flapping in the distance.

Crystal landed not too far from Christina, and that automatically got the Fire Dragon angry. Crystal held her ground, though, as Elsa dismounted. "I thought I told you not to come," Leila said, turning back to Seraphina.

"Can't keep the Queen from roaming around her own kingdom," Elsa replied, hurrying over to Leila.

"You're not in your kingdom," Leila said, reaching into her satchel and pulling out a vial and gently pouring it over Seraphina's red eye. "You're in Dragon territory. Not far from Gondra."

"What's Gondra?" Elsa asked, watching Leila work.

Leila looked up for a moment. "It's the kingdom I'm from- where we are from."

"How come I've never heard of it?"

Leila just shrugged, then focused on Seraphina's eye. "Can you put some ice on her eye?" She asked, noticing the eye was redder than usual and a bit swollen.

Elsa nodded and used her magic to place some ice on the dragon's face. "Where's Khila?" Elsa asked, looking around.

"Morgause and Hans have her," Leila said bitterly. "She never saw it coming until too late."

"I thought you said it was hard to sneak up on a deaf person?" Elsa asked confused.

"Not when they're on grass and soil," Leila said, shaking her head. "The vibrations are absorbed, making it difficult to detect the direction an assailant is coming. I'm guessing Seraphina was attacked first, and then Khila. You never leave your bond no matter what; the best way to fend off someone is to work as a team. Unfortunately, Khila would have been a bit slower, and by the time she grabbed her weapon to help Seraphina, Morgause or Hans would've already grabbed her."

"How did they know about Khila?"

"I can only think of one person," Leila said, walking away from Seraphina. "She's not going to like the price she has to pay."

There was a loud roar in warning from the sister dragons, and Leila turned to see three heads pop out of the water, swimming directly toward them. "And this day just keeps getting better," she grumbled, grabbing an arrow and loading her bow.

The first dragon to reach them was a light blue dragon with green eyes. Leila shot an arrow directly at his eye, making him scream. He then used his good eye to try and follow Leila. "_Turn back now while you still can!_" She ordered in Dragon Tongue. The dragon refused to listen, and lunged forward. A stream of flame shot at the dragon's face, making him turn and dive into the water. "Thanks," Leila said to Christina.

Meanwhile, Elsa was stuck with the other two dragons. She shot several ice blasts at them in warning, but it was of no use. Crystal flew high, then shot ice shards at the first one- an ice blue dragon with blue eyes- that arrived on shore. The second dragon shot up and knocked Crystal out of the air, stunning The white dragon.

The sounds of horses whinnying got the attention of everyone. Four horses could be seen in the trees, and four riders were running toward them. Crystal took that brief moment to knock off the other dragon, and scramble to her feet. The two dragons circled each other, and the blue dragon lunged at her, but Crystal was faster, and dodged. The cold ice blue dragon joined, but was quickly knocked over by Christina, and also received an arrow to the eye from Leila.

Elsa watched, unaware that the first dragon Leila fought was under the water near her. Leila shot a warning arrow one of the dragon's shoulder, and then turned. As soon as she did, the dragon she first fought appeared and lunged directly for Elsa. "Elsa!" She screamed.

Elsa turned last second, falling when she saw the dragon lunge for her. Suddenly, someone appeared and cleaved his sword down, slicing the dragon's head off cleanly.

The other two dragons Screamed, seeing their partner killed; but, they knew they were outnumbered and went back into the water, swimming away.

Elsa looked up to see her Captain of the Guard standing by the dragon's head. "Are you alright, Your Majesty?" He asked, bowing and offering his hand.

"Yes," she breathed, accepting his hand as he helped her up. "Thank you."

Suddenly, the Captain's sword was launched out of his hand, and Leila landed in front of him, pointing her Firesword at his neck. "Leila!" Elsa gasped.

Leila ignored her, and glared at the Captain for a moment. She lowered it, and put it in her quiver. "Don't ever do my job again," she said, turning to the other riders who had come out of the trees.

Elsa watched her for a moment, then turned back to her Captain. "How did you find us?"

"Anna sent us," He replied. "She found one of those miniature dragons hanging around the castle, and sent us a note. Luckily we were at the border."

Elsa smiled softly, then turned back to Leila, who was sitting next to Seraphina. "I'll talk to Leila about what happened. That was uncalled for."

"I'll get the patrol to set up a perimeter," the Captain replied, kissing her hand.

Elsa fought a blush, before turning to Leila. "What was that for?" She demanded, crossing her arms when she reached her ally.

"He wasn't supposed to kill Delmar," Leila replied, massaging the area around Seraphina's eye. "I was going to grab you to safety. There was no reason to kill."

"Kevin didn't see it that way," Elsa replied. "He is sworn to protect me as well as the rest of the guard."

"It doesn't matter," Leila said looking at her. "He's now a target to the Rogue dragons. Those were Delmar's sisters- Cordelia and Ula. The only part of the Dragon Code rogues follow is the part about avenging family." Seraphina looked up at Leila, snorting. "Sorry, Sera."

She got up and spread her wings out a bit. "Where are you going?" Elsa asked, confused.

"To the person who betrayed me," Leila said. "I'll be back in a couple of hours."

OUATACW

Leila landed a good ten minutes away from Morgana's lair, and started to walk there on foot. The bushes rustled a few feet ahead, causing Leila to stop. A moment later, a snowfox appeared, and the air got slightly chilly. Leila smirked, walking ahead a few steps, then quickly spinning on her heel and using her telekinesis to knock someone back. "Next time you want to sneak up on me, Lily," Leila teased. "Make sure Amethyst is with you and not ahead."

"Darn it!" Lily, a beautiful platinum blonde Snow Fairy laughed. "I thought I would get you!"

"What are you doing here anyway?" Leila asked.

"Well, I was flying by," Lily explained, "and I saw a black dragon with red horns and flaps… and his eyes were a creepy silvery moon like color."

"You saw BloodMoon," Leila said. "Please tell me you didn't follow him."

"No, but I did see him heading toward Camelot, and I thought I'd let you know," Lily finished, smiling brightly.

"Thanks, Lily," Leila said, smiling a bit, although it was a bit hard for her. She and Lily had been best friends for a long time; but, ever since the incident, their friendship had been a bit strained. Lily never changed, she was as happy as ever; but Leila always had to fake being happy around her- although there were times when it was real.

"So, what ya doin'?" Lily asked curiously.

"Capturing one of my dragons," Leila replied, turning to continue walking back to Morgana's lair. "Well, not really my dragon, but, she will be now."

"Why?"

"Ally betrayed me, and now she's going to pay for it," Leila said, ducking behind a bush. Lithira walked out of the lair, yawning and shaking her wings. From the looks of it, she had just finished a nap… but that nice moment was going to have to be ruined. "_Come to me, Lithira_," Leila began, singing in dragon tongue in a hypnotic way. "_You are needed for a very special task. A task that will give you jewels_…"

Lithira perked up when she heard jewels, and raced into the thicket. Leila was waiting with a lasso- which she had made from the rope she kept in her quiver. As soon as Lithira was close enough, Leila tossed the lasso over the dragon's snout, pulling it tightly so she wouldn't call out. Then, she looped it around the long neck and tied it to a tree. "Mind watching Lithira while I take care of business in the lair?" She asked Lily.

"Sure," Lily nodded, stepping close to the juvenile dragon.

"Careful," Leila warned before starting toward the lair. "She might get a bit aggressive."

After walking into the lair, Leila took out the dagger she kept on her right thigh, and started looking around. Suddenly, she was knocked back against the far wall. "I thought you said you'd be sending Pip?" Morgana asked, coming out of the shadows.

"Change of plans," Leila said, retaliating with a push of her telekinesis. As Morgana scrambled to her feet, Leila pressed her blade against Morgana's neck. "Why did you do it?"

"Do what?" Morgana asked, freezing the handle of the dagger; causing Leila to drop it.

"Betray me," Leila answered darkly, glaring at Morgana as the latter began circling the former.

"I didn't betray you," Morgana replied smoothly, watching for a sudden move.

"No, you just told your precious sister about Khila. Don't bother asking how I know, I'm not stupid."

Morgana sighed, annoyed and slightly guilty. "I just mentioned that you were protective of her… and that she couldn't hear."

"Why?"

"Look," Morgana said, raising her hands. "Morgause came to me not long before you arrived; she wanted to know your weakness. I told her you didn't have any- but that you were protective of your deaf friend. I don't know why, and I didn't ask."

"Well," Leila said, crossing her arms. "thanks to you, Khila is missing and her dragon was severely injured."

Morgana looked at the ground. "You're going to take Lithira away from me, aren't you?" She knew the conditions on receiving Lithira and being allowed to keep her.

"Not unless you help me," Leila said. "I don't want to take Lithira away, but your actions have consequences. Help me heal Seraphina and get Khila back, and Lithira remains here. Otherwise, I'm taking her back to Gondra, and we both know she's not going to like it there without you."

"Done."

Both girls walked out to where Lithira was tied up. "Who's this?" Morgana asked, seeing the blonde stroking a white Snow fox.

"I-" Lily began, before being cut off by Leila.

"She's just a friend," Leila said, shooting Lily a look. "A friend who is going home."

"What?!" Lily exclaimed. "Uh-Uh, not while you're about to go off on an adventure! I want to go!"

"we're going on a rescue mission," Leila replied, giving her a hard look. "We both know your parents would kill me if you got hurt, or worse."

Lily scowled at the mention of that. "But-but…"

"No buts," Leila snapped, giving her a hard look. "I don't need anyone else getting hurt."

Lily sighed and started to walk away with Amethyst. "That was a bit harsh," Morgana said when Lily was out of earshot, somewhat shocked at Leila.

Leila sighed, watching her friend disappear. She always felt bad when she was around Lily these days- not that it was Lily's fault; but, like Elsa, there was just something Lily had that reminded her of someone from her past. Why Lily put up with her, she did not know, but it was much appreciated. The question was, how much longer could Their friendship hold out?

She shook her head before turning back to Morgana. "She doesn't need to be involved," Leila replied, freeing Lithira. "I'll make it up to her later. Right now, my main focus is getting Khila back. Can't lose anyone else…"

Morgana kept her mouth shut, knowing what Leila was referring to; and everyone had to be very careful when the subject was brought up. Instead, she just mounted Lithira. "Where to?"

"Just follow me."


End file.
